My famous Brother
by BabblingBumblingBandOfBaboons
Summary: Fabia ist eine quirrlige junge Hexe im dritten Hogwarts Jahrgang, mit Jerry und Maikel  ihren beiden besten Freundinnen  und dem Rest der Clique  Fred   George Weasley und Lee Jordan  gibt es eigentlich nie Langeweile, spielt im Jahr 1991 ;


**Geheimnisvolle Nachrichten**

Die Straßen von Gellingham waren leer und verlassen. Nicht einmal eine streunende Katze sah man. Diese saßen unter parkenden Autos oder in Hauseingängen, denn es regnete in Strömen. Zu allem Überfluss wütete auch noch ein schweres Gewitter und beim Aufzucken eines Blitzes wurde die Nacht zum Tag.

Naja, von Nacht konnte man hier jedoch noch nicht reden, denn es war gerade mal 7 Uhr abends, doch jede Tür und jedes Fenster war bereits fest verschlossen. Niemandem würde man zumuten, bei diesem Wetter auch nur einen Fuß vor die Tür zu setzen. Deshalb staunten die Gregorys aus Nummer 6 der Harold Avenue nicht schlecht, als sie ein Mädchen von vielleicht 12 Jahren durch die Straße rennen sahen, direkt auf Nummer 8 zu.

Das Mädchen war komplett durchnässt und schlotterte vor Kälte, doch trotz all dem und obwohl ihr die klatschnassen Kleider und Haare am Leib klebten lächelte sie.

Sie hatte die Tür von Nummer 8 erreicht und klingelte einmal. Das vertraute Summen des Türöffners erklang und das durchnässte Mädchen schob die Tür auf. Innen war es wohlig warm. Ihr Vater hatte wohl ein Feuer im Kamin entfacht. Ein kurzes _Hallo_ in Richtung Wohnzimmer und sie verschwand im Badezimmer um sich trockene Kleider anzuziehen und die Haare zu trocknen. Dann ging sie wieder hinunter zu ihren Eltern ins Wohnzimmer. Schon auf der Treppe stieg ihr der Duft von frischen Waffeln in die Nase und ihr Magen erinnerte sie daran, dass sie, außer einem Stück Toast, heute noch keinen Bissen gegessen hatte.

Die Eltern saßen am Tisch und erwarteten ihre Tochter schon. Sie sahen ungeduldig aus.

Als Fabia eintrat sprang ihre Mutter auf und lief ihr entgegen. Ihre Stimme zitterte als sie sprach.

„Du meine Güte, Fabia! Warum hast du so lange gebraucht? Dir ist doch nichts passiert?" Sie musterte ihre Tochter von oben bis unten und schloss sie dann fest in ihre Arme.

„Nein, Mom", antwortete Fabia. „Mir geht es gut."

„Es ist doch hoffentlich nichts vorgefallen", meldete sich nun der Vater, der noch am Tisch saß.

„Nun ja, nicht wirklich."

„Das hört sich aber nicht so an als ob es geklappt hätte", sagte der Vater verbittert.

„Aber nun erzähl schon. Wie hat er reagiert?"

„Um Gottes Willen, John! Nun lass sie doch erst einmal zu Kräften kommen", bat die Mutter ihren Mann und ihrer Tochter zugewandt sagte sie: „Iss erst einmal ein paar Waffeln, mein Schatz."

Fabia murmelte etwas das nach _danke Mom _klang und setzte sich an den Tisch. Sie musterte ihre Eltern kurz. Ihre Mutter, Elise Thompson, war eine nette, leicht rundliche Frau mit schönen braunen Haaren das ihr in leichten Wellen bis zur Talje hinab reichte. In den grauen Augen, die immer eine gewisse Freude und Fröhlichkeit ausstrahlten, zeichnete sich nun Bosorgniss ab. Sie war eine Frau der man ansah was sie gerade bewegte. Jedes ihrer Gefühle konnte man in ihren Augen erblicken. Deshalb hatte sie auch nie ein Geheimnis vor ihrer Tochter. Fabias Vater dagegen, John Thompson, ein großer, ehrwürdiger Mann, wusste seinen Geist zu verschließen. Niemand, außer vielleicht seiner Frau, konnte genau sagen was hinter diesen blauen Augen vor sich ging. Manchmal wünschte Fabia, sie könnte unter seinen blonden Schopf sehen und ihn so vielleicht besser verstehen.

Fabia schob sich ein Stück Waffel in den Mund.

„Er war, nunja, etwas verwirrt, würde ich sagen", meinte Fabia und schluckte die Waffel hinunter. „Hat immer wieder so etwas gesagt wie_ Ich hab`s doch gleich gewusst_ oder _Das hätte ich mir denken können_. Ach, und er hat mir das hier mitgegeben." Sie zog einen Umschlag aus ihrer Weste und reichte ihn ihrem Vater.

„Dad", begann sie zögernd, „was stand in dem Brief den ich Mr Mellson geben sollte? Und warum hätte Dorty das nicht übernehmen können?" Bei den letzten Worten warf sie einen Blick zur anderen Seite des Raumes wo eine prachtvolle Schleiereule in einem geräumigen Käfig saß, die ihren Kopf unter den Flügel gesteckt hatte und schlief.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nicht mit einer Erkältung oder Schlimmerem nach Hogwarts zurück kehren", sie blickte ihren Vater anklagend an.

„Nun, ganz einfach", begann Mr Thompson „Wenn wir Dorty losgeschickt hätten, wäre das Schreiben total durchnässt bei Mr Mellson angekommen."

„Muss ja äußerst wichtig sein, dieser Brief", murmelte Fabia. „Wenn er nicht nass werden darf, ich dafür aber schon."

„Tut mir leid, dass du Unannehmlichkeiten hattest, doch es hatte auch etwas Gutes. Die Nachricht, die du brachtest, ist sehr zufrieden stellend." Mit diesen Worten übereichte er den Brief seiner Frau und widmete sich wieder seinen Waffeln mit Apfelkompott.

Fabia hätte zu gern gewusst, was in den Briefen stand, die ihren Eltern scheinbar viel bedeuteten, doch sie wusste genau, dass sie es nicht erfahren würde.

Über die Lippen von Mrs Thompson huschte ein leises Lächeln, doch ihre Augen zeigten, dass sie noch immer besorgt war und nicht genau wusste, was sie von Mr Mellsons Nachricht halten sollte.

Den restlichen Abend über wechselten sie nicht viele Worte und Fabia ging schon früh zu Bett. Die Briefe und die Blicke ihrer Eltern wollten ihr nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. Sie überlegte, was wohl auf dem Papier stand, das eine solche Ratlosigkeit auf das Gesicht ihrer Mutter zauberte, und ob es sie vielleicht daran hindern würde nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren.

Mit dieser Angst schlief sie ein und mit dieser Angst wachte sie am nächsten Morgen wieder auf.


End file.
